You and I
by hwgbyul
Summary: Ketika Park Chanyeol murid pindahan dari New York yang terkenal senang berkuasa dan seenaknya sendiri itu tertarik dengan sosok Kim Jiyeon gadis pemilik suara emas dan berwajah bak boneka namun akankan Jiyeon menerima Park Chanyeol? Ataukah malah memilih sunbae berwajah manis yang pendiam?
1. Chapter 1

You and I

.

.

.

BY : Hwang Seul Byul

.

.

.

cast:

Kim Jiyeon

Hong Jisoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Kim Dasom

Lee Jaehwan

Lee Seungyeol

dsb

.

.

.

Jiyeon seorang gadis cantik memiliki wajah bak boneka. Apalagi ketika ia telah melakukan aegyo. Ah tolong seseorang bawakan karung untuk anak ini. Jiyeon memang bukan seorang anak orang kaya atau anak seorang pemilik saham terbesar di sekolahnya. Ia hanya seorang murid biasa yg termasuk anak golongan menengah kebawah. Namun, berkat talenta yang ia miliki, ia bahkan memiliki banyak penggemar dari kalangan atas. Selain cantik ia juga pandai bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik classic. Sekolah Jiyeon memang sekolah khusus untuk seni. Alasan Jiyeon untuk memasuki sekolah ini sangat simple yaitu "aku hanya ingin masuk ke sana dengan oppa dan aku akan menjadi pemain musik classic" ya itu yang menjadi alasan Jiyeon masuk ke Junghwa Art High School bersama dengan sang kakak Kim Jaehwan.

Jiyeon adalah anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara yaitu Kim Sungyeol dan Kim Jaehwan. Anak dari pasangan Kim Yifan dan Kim Dasom sangat manja bila sudah berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Berbanding terbalik bila ia berada di sekolah. Di sekolah Jiyeon terkenal sangat kalem namun berani dan tegas. Tak segan ia akan menegur orang yang berani menyakiti teman-temannya.  
Jiyeon sangat disayangi oleh oppanya. Bahkan Jaehwan yang nota bene tidak bisa bertarung rela babak belur demi menyelamatkan adik perempuannya dari serangan preman yang sedang mabuk. Beruntung ia tidak koma dan terbaring di Rumah Sakit.  
Sang appa sangat menyayangi Jiyeon. Terbukti ketika ia membelikan Jiyeon sebuah piano di rumahnya. Ya, meskipun mereka hidup sederhana tp Wifan tidak ingin mimpi anaknya terbamg sia sia hanya karena masalah ekonomi.  
Sang eomma juga tak kalah sayang dengan Jiyeon, karna sang eomma lah yang menginspirasi Jiyeon untuk bermain musik klasik. Eomma Jiyeon merupakan penari balet sehingga ia meminta Jiyeon agar bisa bermain musik klasik.

Jiyeon adalah siswa tingkat pertama di Junghwa Art High School. Sedangkan Jaehwan berada satu tingkat diatasnya. Sedangkan Sungyeol dia sudah lulus dari Hwan High School. Kenapa Sungyeol berbeda? Karena keinginannya sendiri. Ia tidak suka bakatnya dikembangkan. Hanya sebatas hobi menurutnya. Karena Sungyeol ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha bukan penyanyi atau seni lainnya.

Jiyeon berjalan sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya. Ya, ia agak kesiangan. Tidak biasanya ia bangun terlambat. Tapi tunggu, kenapa di halaman sekolah ramai sekali seperti ada maling/?. Ah sudahlah Jiyeon tak peduli. Lebih baik sampai kelas dengan aman.

"Ya Kim Jiyeon." Panggil Baekhyun pada Jiyeon.  
"Eoh wae Baekhyun-ah." Jawabnya  
"Apa kau tau. Tadi pagi - pagi sekali ada mobil sport bagus di sekolah kita. Dan kau tau seperti ya kita kedatangan murid baru." Baekhyun sangat tertarik dengan hot news murid baru.  
"Ahh begitu..."  
"Yaaa~ kenapa responmu begitu?" Baekhyun protes karena ia pikir Jiyeon sangat tidak tertarik seperti dirinya /memang kau sangat alay byun baekhyun/  
"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku bertinvkah seperimu nona byun?" Diam. Baekhyun diam.  
"Ah terserah kau saja lah." Jawabnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Jiyeon.

.  
 **Wohoooo.. new story ya..**  
 **Maaf klo ada yg gk suka pairnya.. lagi pingin crack pair sih.. tp ya sudahlah.**  
 **.**  
 **Author mau jelasin pemerannya dulu deh biar gk bingung**  
 **Kim Yifan ( Wu Yifan = Kris)**  
 **Kim Dasom**  
 **Kim Sungyeol ( Lee Sungyeol )**  
 **Kim Jaehwan (Lee Jaehwan = Ken)**  
 **Kim Jiyeon (Kei)**  
 **Udah yaa.. itu pemeran dari keluarganya selebihnya ada di bagian selanjutnya.**

 **Happy Reading**

 _ **Ps: ff ini pernah author publish di akun wattpad author, bagi yang merasa pernah membaca do wattpad, itu akun author, jadi jangan salah .. jjang**_


	2. Chapter 2

You and I

.

.

.

BY : Hwang Seul Byul

.

.

.

cast:

Kim Jiyeon

Hong Jisoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Kim Dasom

Lee Jaehwan

Lee Seungyeol

dsb

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah kembali tenang. Ternyata berita tentang anak baru tersebut hanyalah gosip. Dan Baekhyun kecewa karena tidak adanya murid baru.

Pulang sekolah Jiyeon mendapat kelas tambahan untuk musik klasik. Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang lebih memilih untuk jenis musik pop.

Sebelum kelas dimulai Jiyeon melatih skill bermain pianonya. Ia memainkan Fur Elisë. Jiyeon sangat menyukai lagu tersebut. Setiap kali bertemu piano ia akan memainkan lagu tersebut.

Hong Jisoo yang kebetulan hendak mengambil gitar akustik kesayangannya yang ia tinggalkan di ruang musik berhenti melangkah karena mendengar seseorang bermain piano dari dalam ruang musik.

' _Siapa yang bermain ya?'_ Guman Jisoo seraya mendengarkan tiap denting tuts piano. Kemudian ia menengok sebentar ke dalam ruangan musik.

' _Wah benar benar seorang bidadari yang memainkan piano tersebut. Tapi siapa dia? Apa dia murid tingkat pertama? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Apa dia mengambil jurusan musik klasik?'_ Jisoo bertanya dalam diam seraya memperhatikan punggung Jiyeon.

Setelah memainkan lagu favoritnya Jiyeon mengambil beberapa lembar note yang ia bawa. Jisoo yang sedari tadi berdiam di depan pintu akhirnya masuk. Ia harus segera mengambil gitarnya karena ia akan mengadakan perform dengan teman satu grupnya.

"Chogiyo, apa aku menggangumu? Aku hanya akan mengambil gitarku sebentar." Tanya Jisoo.

"Ah, gwenchana ambilah milikmu." Jawab Jiyeon seadanya.

"Ah ne, oh ya ngomong - ngomong permainanmu bagus. Aku menyukainya." Jisoo memuji keahlian Jiyeon.

"Ah ghamsahamida sunbaenim." Jawab Jiyeon sambil tersenyum. Manis, itu yang ada dipikiran Jisoo saat ini.

"Jisoo. Hong Jisoo. Namamu siapa?"

"Jiyeon. Kim Jiyeon. Bangapta sunbaenim." Balas Jiyeon.

"Ah nde nado bangapta. Baiklah aku harus pergi karena aku ada perform di daerah Myeondong. Jika tidak keberatan kau bisa datang." Kata Jisoo seraya berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sampai jumpa lagi. Fighting." Lanjutnya seraya keluar ruangan.

"Hong Jisoo? Sepertinya aku pernah tau nama itu. Hmm tapi kapan ya?" Jiyeon berbicara sendiri.

Kelas musik berakhir 15 menit yang lalu. Jiyeon bersiap pulang jika Jaehwan tidak menelponnya dan berkata akan menjemputnya.

Motor sport sang kakak berhenti tepat didepan Jiyeon berdiri.

"Oppa mau kemana sih kok tumben jemputin Jiyeon."

"Eoh oppa akan ke Myeondong. Kau ikut dengan oppa, tadi eomma juga udah ngebolehin kamu ikut kok. Ayo cepet keburu malem nih."

 **Jiyeon pov**

Myeondong tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini sangat ramai. Bahkan oppa terus menggenggam tanganku, katanya sih biar gak diculi orang. Ah oppa terlalu over protective. Padahal dia bertarung aja gak becus.

Oppa membawaku kesebuah cafe. Tapi cafe ini tidak terlalu kecil dan besar. Oppa menyuruhku duduk di bangku sesukaku. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di dekan jendela café karena aku sangat malas menunggu oppa. Ia pasti akan sangat lama.

Selang 15 menit terdengar suara hiruk piuk orang bertepuk tangan. Aku melihat kearah pojok ruangan, di sana terdapat Jaehwan oppa dan tunggu bukannya dia Hong Jisoo yang tadi tapi kenapa ia bersama dengan Jaewhan oppa? Apa mereka berteman? Ah molla.

Petikan gitar terdengar merdu ketika Jisoo sunbae mulai memainkan sebuat lagu disusuk dengan Jaewhan oppa yang memainkan bass. Aku tidak tau lagu apa yang mereka bawakan yang aku tau adalah ini lagu yang pernah Jaehwan oppa ciptakan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Setelah menyelesaikan performnya Jaewhan oppa menghampiriku bersama dengan teman satu grupnya.

"Ya, Jaewhan apa ini adikmu itu?" Tanya teman oppa yang memiliki rambut panjang yang aku tau ia memainkan keyboard.

"Ah majja. Eotte? Cantik bukan? Ahh tapi kau kalah cantik dengan adikku, Junghan."

"Kau mau mati ha? Jelas jelas aku ini namja kenapa menganggapku cantik hah?" What, tunggu namja? Woah daebak aku pikir dia seorang wanita.

"Mian teman-teman toiletnya pen- loh Jiyeon di sini?" Jisoo sunbae menatapku, aku hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Kalian saling kenal? Padahal disekolah Jisoo tidak tahu Jiyeon sama sekali." Kata Jae oppa tak percaya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di ruang musik tadi saat aku berlatih oppa. Dan yah kami berkenalan. Hanya itu benarkan sunbae?"

"Ah majja. Kita bertemu tadi saat aku mengambil gitar kesayanganku."

"Ahh begitu. Dan juga Jisoo jangan pernah meninggalkan gitarmu itu. Kau membuat kami menunggu untuk kegiatan latihan." Protes Junghan sunbae.

"Iya iya aku tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Dasar nenek bawel."

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati?"

"Sudahlah ayo pulang kita besok masih harus sekolah." Jae oppa menegahi pertengkaran antara Junghan sunbae dan Jisoo sunbae.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur kesayanganku. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Aku baru tau kalau oppa membentuk sebuah grup. Kenapa oppa tidak memberi tahuku ya?

"Jiyeonnie, ayo turun sayang waktunya makan malam."

"Nde eomma changkaman gidaryeo juseyo." Jawabku seraya keluar dari kamar.

 **Normal pov**

"Jae oppa. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tauku kalao oppa membentuk grup?" Tanya Jiyeon saat semuanya sedang bersantai di ruang televisi sehabis makan malam.

"Eoh, oppa lupa hehe." Jawab Jaehwan santai.

"Kapan kau tidak lupa Jae." Sahut Sungyeol tiba-tiba.

"Yak hyung. Kau selalu meledekku." Balas Jaehwan. Sungyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah Jae oppa. Siapa Jisoo sunbae itu? Dan aku juga baru tau teman oppa bukan dari Junghwa." Tanya Jiyeon penasaran.

"Jisoo? Jisoo teman sekelas oppa. Dia memang tidak begitu terkenal di sekolah karena dia sedikit pendiam. Kalau si Junghan dia murid dari Gwanghu. Dia teman masa kecil Jisoo." Jelas Jaehwan. Jiyeon hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. "Tapi kenapa kamu bertanya tentang Jisoo?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Hanya penasaran oppa. Baiklah aku akan tidur terlebih dahulu." Kata Jiyeon seraya berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Suasana sekolah sama seperti biasanya. Jiyeon kali ini tidak terlambat untuk bangun jadi ia berangkat lebih awal kali ini.

"Jiyeonna~" sapa seseorang dari belakang. Jiyeon reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara tersebut.

"Oh. Annyeong sunbae." Jawab Jiyeon.

"Mana Jaehwan? Kenapa sendirian?"

"Oppa? Oppa sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Mungkin dia sedang di kelas bergelut dengan tugasnya yang belum dikerjakannya. Hm nan mollayo."

"Ahh baiklah kalau gitu sampai nanti." Kata Jisoo seraya mengacak pelan poni Jiyeon. Jiyeon memegang kepalanya yang habis disentuh oleh Jisoo kemudian memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

 _Deg deg deg_  
 _..._

 _ **Hayoloh bagaimana terusannya? Penasaran? Jangan jadi silent readers dong makanya, oke? Jjang**_

 _ **Ps: add juga akun wattpad author, biar lebih tahu updatenya yang terbaru, tapi jan lupa voment ya**_

 _ **Wattpad: hwgbyul**_


	3. Chapter 3

You and I

.

.

.

BY : Hwang Seul Byul

.

.

.

cast:

Kim Jiyeon

Hong Jisoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Kim Dasom

Lee Jaehwan

Lee Seungyeol

dsb

.

.

.

 **Jiyeon pov**

"Jiyeonna~" aish jinja Byun Baekhyun siapa lagi yg memanggilku dengan suara cemprengnya jika bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Ah wae? Kenapa kau begitu cerewet sih?" Ketusku.

"Apa kau berkencan dengan sunbae kita?"

"Ani, wae? Ahh changkaman." Aku langsung keluar kelas. Takut-takut kalau itu jisoo sunbae.

"Sunbaenim?"

"Oh Jiyeonna. Jadi benar kau di kelas 1- 3. Jaehwan memberi tauku." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi sunbae ngapain cari kelasku? Bukannya sekarang masih pelajaran?"

"Hanya penasaran. Dan kebetulan aku sedang ingin ke kantin tapi, shh aku berfikir untuk melihatmu. Ternyata kelasmu sedang jam kosong ya."

Hanya penasaran? Hanya itu? Bukan mencariku? Ah sial kenapa aku kecewa. Pasti ada yang salah denganku.

"Ahh seperti itu. Baiklah, sekarang sunbae sudah tau kelasku dan ya kelasku jam kosong karena Kim saem sedang pelatihan." Jawabku sedikit ketus.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah sampai nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jawabnya seraya berlalu dan mengusak pelan rambutku.

Ah sial kenapa aku hanya diam. Bahkan dia mengacaukan rambutku dua kali. Tapi kenapa jantungku ini. Ah aku bisa gila.

"Jiyeonna, nuguya? Neo jinjja-" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Nona byun diamlah." Jawabku malas.

"Jiyeonna dia sangat tampan. Bahkan aku belum pernah melihatnya. Siapa dia? Murid barukah? Atau sunbae- ahh majja apa dia teman oppamu ya ji-"

"Ya Byun Baekhyun bisakah kau diam? Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu asal kau diam dan tidak memotong ucapanku." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Aish dasar cabe merah kenapa dia selalu berisik jika menyangkut tentang sunbae tampan. Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Dia adalah Hong Jisoo, sunbae kita sekaligus teman satu grup Jae oppa. Dia bukan murid baru. Hanya dia seorang pendiam dan tidak begitu terkenal. Dia hanya terkenal melalui grup oppaku yang biasa perform. Puaskah?" Aku memandang Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Ahh begitu. Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa kenal? Apa melalui Jae sunbae?"

"Ani, aku baru mengenalnya kemarin saat aku berlatih di ruang musik dan dia datang mengambil gitarnya yang tertinggal di ruangan. Dan ya kami berkenalan."

"Jinja? Hanya seperti itu? Waah daebak."

Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa cabe merah ini malah memujiku hebat? Dasar cabe aneh.

"Aku sudah menjawabmu nona Byun sekarang kembalilah ke tempatmu aku pusing mendengar suara cemprengmu." Perintahku.

"Ya jiyeon, ini suara emas. Bukan suara cempreng ish kau ini." Jawabnya kesal seraya berlalu.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi aku memikirkan perilaku Jisoo sunbae padaku. Kenapa setiap kali aku bersama dengannya kenapa jantungku seperti mau copot? Ahh aku bisa gila jika terusan seperti ini.

 **Jisoo pov**

Hari ini aku berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Entahlah aku hanya ingin.  
Saat berada di halaman sekolah aku melihat Jiyeon, hobaeku yang berjalan sendiri. Entahlah aku merasa hm tertarik dengannya sejak insiden permainan piano kemarin. Tanpa basa basi lagi aku menghampirinya

"Jiyeonna~" sapaku dari belakang. Jiyeon reflek menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku.

"Oh. Annyeong sunbae." Jawab Jiyeon. Ah bahkan suaranya sangat lembut.

"Mana Jaehwan? Kenapa sendirian?" Tanyaku berbasa basi.

"Oppa? Oppa sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Mungkin dia sedang di kelas bergelut dengan tugasnya yang belum dikerjakannya. Hm nan mollayo." Ah jadi begitu.

"Ahh baiklah kalau gitu sampai nanti." Kataku seraya mengacak pelan poni Jiyeon. Kemudian aku berlalu meninggalkannya. Rambutnyapun terasa sangat lembut.

"Jaehwan-ah"

"Eoh wae Jisoo-ah" jawabnya.

"Ani, apa kau tau dimana kelas Jiyeon?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Jiyeonnie? Ah waeyo?"

"Hanya penasaran." Jawabku  
Ya aku hanya penasaran dimana letak kelas Jiyeon. Entahlah aku juga belum tau tentang perasaanku padanya.

"Jinjja?" Jaehwan mulai menyelidikku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Bukan karena kau tertarik dengan adikku kan?" Ah sial Jaehwan mulai menggodaku.

"Ah ani. Aku hanya penasaran itu saja. Kita bahkan baru kenal kemarin mana mungkin aku tertarik dengannya." Jawabku berbohong. Bohong kalau aku tidak tertarik padanya. Jiyeon seperti magnet bagiku. Selalu menarikku dalam pesonanya. Apa lagi ketika ia memainkan piano dengan lihai ahh sial dia bagai malaikat.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Jiyeon memang menarik tapi dia sangat kekanakan kau akan kesusahan jika sudah bersama dirinya." Jawab Jaehwan. "Ah ya dia berada dikelas 1-3." Sambung Jaehwan. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Jam pelajaran kedua bebas karena Shin saem sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat ah ani mencari kelas Jiyeon.

Hmm tapi apa benar ini kelasnya? Kenapa ramai sekali. Ah apa itu teman sekelasnya? Aku akan bertanya kalau begitu.

"Chogi, apa kau teman sekelas Jiyeon? Kim Jiyeon." Aku bertanya pada temannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Jangan salah sangka aku membaca name tagnya.

"Ah ne sunbae. Majjayo." Jawabnya.

"Bisa kau panggilnya Jiyeon?"  
Oh Jisoo apa yang kau lakukan. Ini memalukan.

"Ah nde changkaman sunbae." Jawabnya seraya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sunbaenim?"  
Aku kenal suara ini.

"Oh Jiyeonna. Jadi benar kau di kelas 1- 3. Jaehwan memberi tauku." Jawabku santai. Ya bodohnya aku kenapa harus segugup ini.

"Tapi sunbae ngapain cari kelasku? Bukannya sekarang masih pelajaran?" Bodoh Jiyeon, aku kesini juga karena aku ingin melihatmu.

"Hanya penasaran. Dan kebetulan aku sedang ingin ke kantin tapi, shh aku berfikir untuk melihatmu. Ternyata kelasmu sedang jam kosong ya."  
Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Kenapa aku malah bilang hanya penasaran. Aish mulut sialan.

"Ahh seperti itu. Baiklah, sekarang sunbae sudah tau kelasku dan ya kelasku jam kosong karena Kim saem sedang pelatihan." Jawabnya sedikit ketus. Ahh baiklah salahkan mulutku yang berbicara seenaknya.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah sampai nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jawabku seraya mengusak rambutnya pelan. Ya setidaknya saat pulang nanti aku bisa berduaan dengannya.

Kemudian aku berlalu meninggalkan kelasnya dan kembali menuju kelas.

 **Normal pov**

Sepulang sekolah Jisoo segera berlari menuju kelas Jiyeon. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Jiyeon yang baru saja menyelsaikan pelajarannya tersenyum melihat Jisoo sudah berada di depan kelasnya.

' _Ternyata dia benar-benar akan mengantarku pulang.'_ Guman Jiyeon.

"Nona Byun aku duluan. Lain kali kita pulang bersama ne." Kata Jiyeon berpamitan kepadan Baekhyun.

"Hm arraseo."

Setelah berpamitan kepada teman sejalurnya Jiyeon segera menghampiri Jisoo yang sedang asyik dengan handphonenya selagi ia menunggu Jiyeon.

"Sunbae."

"Eoh Jiyeonna, sudah selesai hum?"

Jiyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kajja." Ajak Jisoo seraya menggandeng tangan Jiyeon. Tak taukah dia bahwa kini pipi Jiyeon telah berubah warna menjadi merah semerah kepiting rebus?

Jisoo tidak langsung mengantarkan Jiyeon pulang. Sebelumnya ia telah meminta ijin kepada Jaehwan agar diperbolehkan mengantar Jiyeon pulang. Jaehwan awalnya tidak mengijinkan adik perempuan kesayangannya pergi dengan seorang pria, meskipun itu temannya sendiri. Namun berkat aegyo yang dilakukan Jisoo akhirnya Jaehwan mengijinkan Jisoo mengantar Jiyeon pulang.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di kawasan sungai Han yang cukup sepi. Bisa dibilang sungai Han itu selalu ramai.

"Eung, sunbae. Sebenarnya kenapa kita ke sungai Han. Bukankah sunbae mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Itu aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar. Lagi pula aku sedang bosan di rumah. Daddy dan eomma sedang ke Daegu untuk menjenguk nenek. Dan juga aku telah meminta ijin Jaehwan untuk membawamu."

"Ahh begitu. Baiklah." Jiyeon mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang berada di sungai Han.

"Hm Jiyeonna aku ke toilet dulu ya." Jiyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jisoo segera berlalu dari hadapannya.

 **Jisoo pov**

Aku segera berjalan menuju toko bunga yang berada di pinggir jalan. Aku membeli setangkai bunga mawar untuk Jiyeon. Jangan ditanya kenapa karena aku hanya ingin membeli. Oke hanya ingin. Setelah membeli bunga aku segera kembali menghampiri Jiyeon. Aku berjalan perlahan dibelakangnya dan menaruh bunga yang tadi aku beli di depan wajahnya.

"Su-sunbae." Sepertinya dia kaget. Nadanya bisa segugup itu.

"Wae? Aku hanya memberimu bungan. Hanya ingin." Jawabku santai. Ya memang hanya ingin, bukan apa-apa.

"Aish sunbae kau membuatku jantungan. Aku kira kau- aish lupakan. Apa sunbae tidak jadi ke toilet?"

"Jadi kok. Tadi setelah dari toilet aku melihat anak kecil menawarkan bunga. Dan ya akhirnya bunganya ada padamu." Jawabku asal

"Jeongmal?" Sungguh ekspesinya sangat lucu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Waah gomawo sunbae. Aku akan membawanya pulang." Ia bersorak dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita pulang."  
...

 **Waaah komen dong.. maaf ya klo ada salah kata atau salah ketik. Author ngantuk banget emang dan juga tangan author udah kayak mie goreng. Oke maafkan silahkan ditunggu next chapnya**


	4. Chapter 4

You and I

.

.

.

BY : Hwang Seul Byul

.

.

.

cast:

Kim Jiyeon

Hong Jisoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Kim Dasom

Lee Jaehwan

Lee Seungyeol

dsb

.

.

.

Setelah insiden pemberian bunga secara cuma - cuma, Jisoo dan Jiyeon menjadi semakin dekat. Tiap jam makan siang, mereka akan selalu terlihat bersama. Saat kelas musikpun Jisoo bersedia menunggu Jiyeon selesai kelas dan mengantarnya pulang. Eomma Jiyeon juga tidak keberatan dengan kedekatan Jisoo. Ia sangat senang karena Jisoo adalah anak yang baik.

Saat ini musim dingin akan segera datang. Dan saat ini hujan lebat mulai mengguyur kota Seoul.

"Aish jinjja, bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika seperti ini." Gerutu Baekhyun yang sedang berada di bangku Jiyeon.

"Tenanglah, kita tunggu sampai jam 5 ne, kalau memang belum juga reda terpaksa kita harus berlari menuju halte." Jiyeon menjawab seraya melihat ke arah jendela.

"Tapi Jiyeonna, ini sudah sangat gelap. Lihatlah langit itu." Tunjuk Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah nona Byun. Ini tidak akan lama. Kalau memang kau ingin segera pulang kenapa kau tidak telfon saja supir pribadimu. Apa susahnya sih?"

"Ya Jiyeonna, aku sedang malas untuk pulang bersama supir. Kau tau wajahnya itu menyeramkan. Wajahnya itu seperti tembok. Ya memang dia tampan. Tapi dia tak pernah berekspresi. Lagi pula aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." Jawab Jiyeon seraya menenggelamkan kepala diantara tangannya.

Hujan sudah tidak selebat tadi. Jiyeon san Baekhyun bergegas menuju halte depan sekolah.

"Jiyeonna, bukankah itu Jaehwan sunbae? Tapi siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jiyeon.

"Eoh, majjayo. Itu kekasih oppa, namanya Hani eonni. Dia dari Hwando High School. Katanya sih mereka bertemu saat oppa sedang galau untuk menulis lagu di café milik temannya. Entahlah oppa hanya menceritakan itu padaku."

"Ahh Jaehwan sunbae membuatku patah hati."

"Ugh kau membuatku mual nona byun." Jawabnya seraya menirukan ekspresi akan muntah.

 **Jiyeon pov**

"Oppaa!" Panggilku seraya berlari menghampiri Jae oppa yang sedang duduk di halte.

"Oh Jiyeonnie. Kau baru pulang?" Jawabnya seraya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya. Ugh jika seperti ini dia bukan kakakku.

"Bagaimana dengan oppa? Apa oppa membolos hanya demi kencan?" Awas saja dia kalau sampai benar-benar membolos, aku akan mengadukannya pada eomma.

"Ani. Oppa tidak membolos, saat pelajaran terakhir kelas oppa memang pulang lebih awal karena Im saem akan pergi ke Busan. Jadi kelas oppa dipulangkan terlebih dahulu. Kau sendiri kenapa baru pulang?"

"Aku menunggu hujan reda. Tadi aku ada kelas musik tambahan untuk acara Chrismast Musicaly. Aku dan Baekhyun akan mengisi acara itu. Jadi ya kita pulang terlambat. Kemungkinan selama latihan kami akan mendapatkan keringanan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran."

"Ooh begitu. Apa hanya anak-anak dari kelas musik klasik dan teater yang mengisi acara?"

"Ne, karena kita mengangkat gaya classic"

"Hm menarik."

"Hani eonnie, nanti datang ya kalau aku tampil." Kataku pada Hani eonni.

"Akan eonni usahakan." Jawabnya.

"Byunnie, ayo pulang." Kataku karena Baekhyun tadi sedang asik berbicara dengan seseorang lewat handphonye.

Esoknya, aku datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Entahlah aku hanya ingin. Saat dikelas aku mulai berlatih lagu yang digunakan untuk acara musikal. Mereka memberi lagu ciptaan Yiruma yaitu River Flow in You. Jujur aku baru mempelajarinya. Karena aku lebih suka instrumen milik Mozart atau Beethoven.

"Jiyeonna~" Baekhyun berteriak dan menghampiriku.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan berteriak, kau bisa memecahkan gendang telingaku." Ketusku.

"Ahh mianhae, tapu Jiyeonna kali ini aku bersumpah bahwa aku melihat malaikat pagi ini. Ada murid baru di sekolah kita. Kau tau, dia sangan tampan. Ahh bahkan aku bisa meleleh jika berhadapan dengannya. Kau harus melihatnya Jiyeon. Ppali ikut aku." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik lenganku dengan seenak jidatnya. Dasar maniak.

Saat berada di lorong utama. Aku hanya melihat segerombol siswi yang memandang seseorang tanpa berkedip. Kemudian Baekhyun terus menarikku untuk maju ke depan. Namun sayangnya tali sepatuku terlepas dan terinjak oleh siswi lain saat aku ditarik oleh Baekhyun. Hasilnya aku tersungkur di lantai tepat di depan si anak baru itu.

Sial

Aku langsung bangkit dari sana dan segera berlari menuju kelas. Sungguh aku benar-benar malu. Awas saja kau Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya ya Jiyeonna. Ya tunggu aku Jiyeonna." Teriak Baekhyun.

 **Author pov**

Park Chanyeol. Dia murid baru di Junghwa Art High School. Sebenarnya dia adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah. Ia sempat diasingkan oleh kakeknya karena dia sangat nakal dan suka memerintah. Sedangkan kakeknya tidak menyukai hal itu. Namun kali ini ia kembali dari tempat pengasingannya yaitu New York dengan syarat tidak akan membuat onar. Maka dari itu disinilah dia. Junghwa Art High School.

 **Chanyeol pov**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di tempat kakek. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi sekolah itu. Ya karena kakek mengasingkanku ke New York. Kakek memang kejam padaku tapi dia adalah kakek yang hebat.

Aku baru saja datang ke sekolah dengan mobil pemberian aboeji. Saat hendak menuju ruang kepala sekolah, segerombol gadis yang aku tidak tau asal usulnya menghampiriku dan berteriak layaknya aku adalah artis.  
Tapi, bolehlah karena memang aku ini tampan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketampananku. Ah ya benar aku lupa bahwa disini juga ada sepupuku, Park Jimin. Dimana bocah pendek itu. (Ini jimin AOA, bukan BTS)

"Yo bro, kau mencariku?" Aku menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Ah bocah satu ini memang sulit di tebak.

"Ya bocah pendek, antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah, setelah itu aku akan bertemu dengan kakek." Perintahku padanya.

"Cih, baru datang sudah memerintahku. Baiklah tapi, saat jam makan siang kau harus mentraktirku." Hah, beraninya dia.

"Aish terserah kau sajalah." Jawabku. Kemudian aku berbisik padanya. "Bisakah kau sedikit menyingkirkan makhluk mengerikan ini. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan teriakkan mereka seolah-olah aku ini makanan yg akan diperebutkan."

"Aish neo jinjja." Dia mulai mencibir lagi dan menarikku menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Namun saat diloron, aku hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis yang tersungkur di depanku. Aku tidak tau siapa dia, tapi yang jelas dia tiba-tiba berada di depan kakiku. Sepertinya dia terdesak saat hendak melihatku.  
Tak lama ia kemudian bangun dan berlari menjauh. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berlari.

"Ya ya Jiyeonna. Ya tunggu aku Jiyeonna." Teriak gadis lain memanggilnya.

"Bocah, siapa gadis tadi?" Bisikku pada Jimin.

"Eoh, anak itu? Dia Kim Jiyeon, anak kelas 1-3. Dia bukan dari golongan atas seperti kita. Dia hanya anak biasa. Tapi dia cantik, ah ani dia imut. Bahkan aku sempat heran dia manusia apa boneka. Kalau mau tau dia, sering-seringlah main ke ruang musik. Kau akan mengetahuinya." Woah Jimin. Sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya. Hanya dia yg tidak memperhatikanku. Aku akan membuat dia menjadi milikku.

"Ah arraseo. Sekarang antar aku ke ruang kepala sekolah." ajakku pada Jimin.

Beruntungnya aku bisa satu kelas dengan Jiyeon. 1-3 adalah kelasku sekarang. Sepertinya dewi fortuna memihakku untuk leluasa mengetahui siapa itu Kim Jiyeon.

 **Author pov**

Kelas 1-3 menjadi riuh karena murid baru itu mengisi kelasnya.

"Baiklah kalian semua. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia adalah murid pindahan dari New York. Dan baru datang ke Seoul kemarin lusa. Baiklah silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Perintah Yoon saem pada anak baru tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyeo, aku Park Chanyeol, kalian dapat memanggilku Chanyeol, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku harap aku dapat berteman dengan kalian."

"Woah kau sangat tampan." Baekhyun berteriak membuat Yoon saem melemparkan dearhglarenya, namun itu tidak berpengaruh pada seorang Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya melemparkan senyum tampannya pada seiisi kelas. Tapi Jiyeon? Dia bahkan lebih memilik buku notasinya daripada anak baru itu.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Jiyeon." Perintah Yoon saem, "Kim Jiyeon."

"Ah ne saem."

"Apa bangku sebelahmu kosong?"

"Ah ne seosangnim"

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk sekarang." Perintah Yoon saem. Dan Chanyeol berjalan mendekati bangku Jiyeon. Sedangkan Jiyeon masih berkutat dengan bukunya setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoon saem.

Saat pergantian jam mata pelajaran. Jiyeon dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk berlatih di ruang musik. Sebelum itu Im saem sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

"Anak-anak keluar buku pake matematika dan kerjakan hal 45 dengan rumus yang telah saya ajarkan kemarin." Perintah Im saem.

"Saem, saya dan Baekhyun mendapatkan dispensasi pelajaran hingga kelas pulang. Karena kami harus berlatih untuk acara natal nanti." Kata Jiyeon seraya mengangkat lengannya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalian boleh pergi." Jawab Im saem santai.

Kemudian Jiyeon dan Baekhyun keluar kelas bersama dan menuju ruang latihan mereka.

Jiyeon terus melatih skillnya karena memang dia belum pernah memainkan instrumen itu sebelumnya. Namun hanya selang 30 menit ia sudha menguasai permainannya.

"Jiyeonna." Panggil Cho saem.

"Ah ne saem, wae geure?"

"Aniya, aku hanya mengagumi bakatmu Jiyeonna. Kau sangat sempurna. Bisakah kau memainkan instrumen ini dengan biola juga?"

"Ahh geureom saem." Jiyeon menjawab seraya mengabil biola yang tersedia dan mulai memainkan intrumen lagu dari Yiruma tersebut.  
Cho seosaengnim hanya dapat terkagum memiliki murid berbakat seperti Jiyeon.

Saat istirahat makan siang Jiyeon dan Baekhyun segera menuju kantin. Jiyeon dan Baekhyun menghampiri Jaehwan dan Jisoo. Itulah yang mereka lakukan selama 3bulan terakhir ini.

"Jae oppa, sunbae." Jiyeon segera duduk di samping Jisoo.

"Ya Jiyeonna. Kenapa kau tidak duduk di samping oppa?" Jaehwan protes karena sang adik lebih memilih Jisoo daripada dirinya.

"Karena kau membosankan oppa." Jawabnya santai. "Ah sunbae aku mempelajari lagu baru, ingin mendengarkannya?" Jiyeon menawarkan headset pada Jisoo dan dengan senang hati diterima oleh Jisoo, mereka mendengarkan musik yang sama melalui ipad Jiyeon. Jiyeon tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Tbc dulu ya.**  
 **Yg vote sedikit jadi rada ilang mood buat nulisnya. Yang baca lumayan banyak to vote sama komennya gk seberapa.**  
 **Bukan apanya sih, cuman butuh kritik dan saran aja sebagai pemasukan dari kurangnya ff abal2 ini. Setudaknya author di hargain.**  
 **Gegara liat vote sedikit. Author jd moodswing dan kadamg inspirasi cerita yg udah diatur jadi ilang.**  
 **Jadi para sider readers tolong jargain usaha author. Arrachi?**  
 **Ghamsahamida.**  
 **Selamat menatikan Park Chanyeol part 2**


End file.
